Third Year
by immortalbuffyfan
Summary: This is my version of the third year. A sort of prequel to my other story. What if Regan came for the third year. Please Review


Ok I know you haven't heard from me in months but unfortunately life got in the way but I should have the next chapter to my other story by the end of this week. Until then enjoy this one I got the idea after watching one too many life time movies

Ok this story takes place during the third year, its sort of a prequel to my other story. More of what if Regan came for third year. Ok This story takes place right after second year, so about early July.

Severus Snape was not a happy man. He had been told by the headmaster to fetch a new third year. That wasn't the worst part, the worst part was when he was told that the new student had no prior magical experience. That he had to tutor her. He supposed that She would be a brat like all other children, it was almost noon as he scowled and he made his was toward the modest two story house. He knocked on the front door. A woman in her early forties appeared, she had brown hair and light green eyes, she had a look of contempt for Severus as though her eyes demanded why he had deemed worthy to bother her. "Yes?" She asked briskly.

"Mrs. Hartson? I'm here to talk to you about your daughter Regan." Severus said in a polite voice that few rarely heard.

"What about her?" her voice had changed into concern.

"Well Mrs. Hartson I'm from Hogwarts, a boarding school in Britain and I've come to tell you that your daughter has received a scholarship there. That we'd be very pleased to have her attend our school." Severus said in as polite a way as possible for him.

"I need proof," the woman said.

"Of course," said Severus, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the documentation that the headmaster has given to him along with his British ID to prove he was who he really was and handed them to her.

As she looked of the papers the woman's look still contained worry but after a minute of thought she invited Severus in. "Please come in Mr. Snape"

"Professor." Severus replied before coming in..

"Would you like coffee? Tea perhaps?" She asked.

"Tea please" he said trying to be cordial.

She led him through the house to the kitchen, he sat down at the table and watched as she got the tea things ready. "Mrs. Hartson where is your daughter?" Severus asked. "I would very much like to talk to her."

"She's still asleep," She replied with almost sadness in her voice. "It's all she does lately."

"Typical," Severus thought. The girl is probably a spoiled brat and her mother waits on her hand and foot.

"It's almost time for her to eat, I'll get her." Mrs. Hartson. Severus waited, a few minutes later she came down and a young girl was following her. The first thing Severus noticed about her was that she was very thin. She was wearing shorts and a baggy sweatshirt. He then looked at her face and saw the dark circles under her eyes as though she hadn't slept in days. They looked dead There was something about her that he found familiar, she had brown hair a richer shade than her mother and her eyes were a darker green. She would have been pretty if she wasn't so thin. He watched as Regan sat down at the table, her whole manner was skittish, she was afraid of Severus. She sat down at the table and he saw that she made an effort to avoid looking at him. He watched as her mother sat down a bowl of soup in front of her, "eat" she commanded.

He watched as Regan looked at her mother with sad eyes and said "I'm not hungry."

Her mother scowled and with a disapproving tone said "you have to eat, remember what your doctor said."

"Eating disorder," Severus thought. He the saw Regan pick up her spoon and began to slowly eat. The kitchen was silent as though Severus was forgotten. He was about to say some thing but Regan then but her hand over her mouth and ran out the room. Her mother followed her, he heard the sound of retching from the nearby room and then the sound of comforting words. When Regan and Mrs. Hartson returned to the room Regan was crying and he noticed that she had removed her sweatshirt and was wearing an undershirt. When she came nearer he noticed that her stomach unlike the rest of her rail thin body was rounded. "She was pregnant?" he though. "How the hell did that happen?" Before he could say anything her mother handed her a mug of tea and Regan went up the stairs, he presumed to sleep. "What happened?" he asked her mother.

"She's pregnant," the woman said sadly.

"But how?" Severus asked bewildered.

"Regan was raped," She said. "Last February, she nearly died. Here," she handed him a framed photo. "That was her a few weeks before," the picture showed a very different girl, this one looked happy and full of life, one that wasn't quite so thin. "So why does this Hogwarts want my daughter?" She asked this with suspicion.

"To be honest I really don't know," Severus said half lying, he had wondered why the headmaster hadn't simply referred her to one of the American magic schools. "He said that she was special."

"She was special," Mrs. Hartson said. "Now she's a shell."

Severus let his curiosity get the better of him and asked "Why are you letting her keep the baby, the pregnancy is obviously difficult."

"Because it's the only thing keeping her alive, she has better days when she can keep something down but last night she had nightmares which left her tired and scared. I took her to a shrink and all she did was cry. I don't know what else to do. Before she found out she was pregnant I was afraid she was going to kill herself. She use to be so cheerful, overly so at times. Now she's dead. I know this baby will pull her out of it, its just waiting until then. Do you think that this Hogwarts will do her any good?"

"I don't know," Severus said, he was feeling pity for this girl and her mother. "It might."

"What about her baby?" Her mother asked. "Would the school let her have her baby with her?"

"I'm sure the headmaster would be more than happy to accommodate her."

"I don't know this sounds like a chance for her to get away and start fresh."

"I can promise you Mrs. Hartson that your daughter we be well taken care of.. That she will have everything that she needs."

"Its up to her," Mrs. Hartson said. "Come with me." She led Severus through the living room and up the stairs to a bedroom she opened the door and Severus say Regan laying on the bed staring at the window gently rubbing her stomach

"When would she start?"

"As soon as possible, I'm here to take her today if you would allow me to."

"Regan this is Professor Snape, he's come to talk to you about coming to his school." She the turned to Severus and said "I'll leave you to alone, I'll be right downstairs if you need me," she then left the room.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as the woman left and shut the door. He sat on the bed and in a gentle voice said "Regan I'm from Hogwarts, a boarding school in England, and you've been chosen to attend it." He watched as she continued to just stare at the window. "It's a special school, it's a magic school." He hoped that that would peak her interest and smiled to himself when she looked at him. "You see Regan," he continued. "Your really a witch, and I'm here to take you and teach you magic."

Regan sat up and looked at him before saying "prove it."

Severus couldn't help but smile, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand and his handkerchief. With a wave of his wand he turned the handkerchief into a pale pink rose, he gave it to Regan who looked in awe at it and began to inspect it to see if it were real. "You could teach me how to do this?' She asked in wonder.

"Yes and much more, you needn't worry about your baby both of you would be provided for."

"Why me?" she asked her voice timid.

"Because you're a witch," Severus said repeating himself. "Do you want to go?" Regan nodded, "Then start packing while I go talk to your mother." he left the girl alone and went downstairs.

I'm sorry about my other story but I will update by the end of the week.

Please Review


End file.
